Loss
by Kairi the Strong
Summary: What if, after beating N, White/Touko/Hilda lost to Ghetsis? 3rd person, Cheren's POV. dark, character death.


_Cheren would never forget that day, even years later as a member of Unova's Elite Four. Every time a brunette girl faced him, he would be reminded of that terrible day. Of finally making it to back her up, only to hear the truth of Plasma's real leader, world domination._

..

"Rule the world..? Wasn't Team Plasma's goal to liberate Pokemon?" His friend smiled at him from over her shoulder, tired but determined. Her attention was quickly brought back to the undeniably evil man.

"That was just a convenient lie I needed to create Team Plasma." Cheren saw the shock in N's face at that revelation. "Use your head. What's to be gained from letting go of useful things like Pokemon?" The girl in front of him was shaking in anger, not noticing Alder's quick healing of her Pokemon. "Certainly manipulating Pokemon helps people expand their possibilities, that much I can agree with. So it naturally follows that only I should be able to use Pokemon!"

Alder stepped forward. "You fool! That's a ridiculous idea!"

She turned to the Champion. "Alder, don't."

Ghetsis continued his speech. "A Pokemon, even if its revered as a deity, is just a Pokemon.: He turned to the girl. "So what if it chose you! That doesn't mean you're a threat!"

"Wanna bet?"

"I can't wait to see the look on your face when you've lost all hope!" The two were face to face. "I won't allow anyone to stop me! No matter who does what!"

Her posture changed completely, from a mostly polite stance, to a battle-ready one. "Cheren, Alder, N. Stay back and don't get involved. This'll get dangerous." He nodded slightly, concern etched on his features. Alder pulled him back and they were soon joined by a very quiet N.

The battle had started out well, she had Reshiram out and managed to take down his first two, but then… She was half calling out commands, half tearing through her backpack looking for potions. With a cry, Reshiram fell.

As did her Emboar, Seismetoad, Lanturn, Zebstrika, and Krookodile, but not until she had taken out all but his last.

And then she fell. Cheren couldn't believe his eyes, that evil, conniving bastard had commanded his Hydreigon to use Surf on her. More than anything, the move threw the girl off balance, onto her knees, coughing up water. Quicker than Flash, Ghetsis had seized her by her thick brown hair. She yelped in pain.

"Now, then, Hydreigon, get rid of the others with Dragon Breath."

"N! Catch!" A Pokeball flew through the air as the blue Pokemon shot out deadly fiery breath. He tensed, but the heat never hit him. The awful smell of burning flesh reached his nose and the boy gazed in horror as his friend fell, burned horribly, onto the floor.

Next to him, N let out a cry. Zekrom appeared next to the green haired teen, and as the ball dropped out of his hand, so did Reshiram, revitalized through N's own items. Ghetsis's Hydreigon was defeated and the man was pulled roughly out by Cheren and Alder. The Gym leaders rushed past them, and he could hear their cries of shock at the girl's state.

Two weeks later, they had her funeral. Her father had returned from his journey to say goodbye to his daughter, Bianca was a wreck, and N… Their eyes met from Cheren's position behind the podium and N's at the back of the crowd. And there was a crowd… The Gym Leaders were all assembled, as was the Elite Four and Alder. Professor Juniper and some of her colleagues. Even Cynthia, apparently in Unova on business, had come, most likely at the request of Alder. A boy who looked shockingly like their friend was there, claiming to have been partnered for a tournament with her.

He sighed, looking over everyone there, stepping up to the podium, unconsciously straitening his tie. And then Cheren started his speech, his speech for a best friend who would never hear it.

…

_He looked up at the challenger who had arrived at his platform. A sigh escaped him. A brunette girl, confidence coming out of every pore. For a moment, the image of _her_ replaced his opponent. Standing from his chair, Cheren readjusted his glasses. "You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago. Do you know what it is you fight for?"_

END

I saw a bunch of what-ifs about losing to N, but not many on losing to Ghetsis. So this is my take. 3rd person, but Cheren's POV. May do a separate oneshot of Cheren's speech.


End file.
